a vampire in a civilized society
by fiona-susan
Summary: still working on my story but let me know what u think vampire romance


A vampire in a civilized society

By Fiona McGilvary

Chapter one

I had no idea what I was getting myself into as I headed towards the biggest door I had ever seen, with what I could only presume from stories I had overheard my parents telling their friends was light pouring from the bottom of the door.

As I got closer I could feel the light touching my skin allowing a tingly feeling to sweep over me with extreme force.

My hand started to shake uncontrollably as I reached up to turn the brass covered door handle that stood in between me and this warm source of light.

I pulled the door handle with all my strength –which was quite a lot considering my immortality and all-

And after what felt like an incredibly long time the door opened with a mighty pull forcing me to stumble backwards.

After the few seconds it took for me to realise what I had just accomplished I got to my feet and stood in awe at the world I had now been introduced to, a world I never even knew existed.

I only had one problem with this fascinating new world, the bright yellow source of light I had seen piercing through the door earlier was now bigger, more visible and was reflecting on my skin an excruciating sensation that I had never experienced before.

I just stood where I was, outside what I could read as "Laundromat" watching all the mortal people walking past unobservant to the fact that they had a vampire in their midst. Since being a vampire I didn't have the need to breathe, but I decided I should try to blend in with the mortals around me.

I was shocked at how thirsty I was. It was extra hard considering the fact that I promised myself quietly on the way out of my families' territory that if I were to find this so called human race that I would not take their lives no matter how thirsty I was, after all I was the stranger in their natural habitat.

There were a few things that we and the human species have in common such as clothing, although looking now I can tell that I have the better clothes.

My clothes seemed to have more significance now more than ever, as I could feel the sun beaming down on my skin at an intense heat.

As I started to walk down the road I noticed something dig into my leg from my pants pocket.

I pulled my hand out gripping what felt like thick cardboard, I looked at my hand and saw that I was holding a large sum of money, I didn't recall putting there.

I decided that I couldn't stop to think about how this got here, as my thirst for blood grew more and more due to the increase in wind speed, blowing the scent of everyone around me right into my face.

I had never been this free to do what I wanted and yet I was not free at all, this overwhelming urge to feed felt like it would overtake me if I did not quench it soon. I had heard one of my fellow vampire friends talk about this family they knew that refused to drink human blood- no matter how bad the urge was- and only survived on the blood on animals.

I had never actually seen any animals my whole life but my friend described them as a 4 legged creature so I hope I could find some.

I walked out of a clothing store called "Dark 'n' Goth wearing a charcoal black hoodie and pair of jeans

In search of these 4 legged animals. I hadn't seen any as of yet but I still had confidence.

I chose to use my senses to find these animals but where this odd yet satisfying scent seemed to be coming from was a while outside of this civilised area.

I started to run as fast as my little legs allowed which wasn't that fast as I needed some practice in running because back home we didn't need to run from anything.

I found it to be easier than I had thought so I was to my destination in no time.

I looked around me to see such an astonishing sight, there were four legged animals everywhere. These ones were white with Black spots or black with white spots, I had no idea but to be honest I was too thirsty to even care.

Just as I was about to pounce on one of them, a boy stepped in front of me to stop me.

I was surprised to see that there was anyone out here; it looked so deserted a minute ago.

As angry as I was that this boy had gotten in the way of me and my food, I was more curious as to how he knew what I was about to do and why he hadn't try to kill me already he had.

I looked around my fragile body to check for bullet holes but there didn't seem to be any.

Did he know what I was and how thirsty I was?

My thoughts got interrupted as I noticed a pasty white hand being held out as a way of introduction. I looked up to see the face that owned this hand.

I had never seen anything so beautiful in my 186 years of existence, the way his spiky black hair glistened in the sun, his emerald green eyes sparkling into mine, but the worst and yet most breath taking part about him was his smile. It wasn't a really big smile; the corner of his mouth ever so subtly rose into an incredible site.

It took sometime for me to release my eyes from his dazzling figure to realise that the whole time I was examining him, he was examining me.

I wonder if he liked what he saw, I surely like what I saw a lot.

Almost right on cue his smile appeared again and I could tell he was about to start talking, but I thought I would beat him to it.

Just as I was about introduce myself he put a cold finger on my lips to stop me from talking and it worked, I was amazed that he didn't even know me and yet it almost felt like we had known each other our whole existence.

I could see that he was still examining me which made me feel a little awkward but I decided to keep examining him seeing as this was all a dream and I would wake up soon enough

Chapter two

"Wow" I thought to myself as this stranger I had just seen for the first time straightened himself up, into a presentable manner.

"Hi I'm Tai, he said staring at me cautiously.

"Hi I'm Krystal" I replied back stuttering.

I didn't know there was any of our kind left; I thought we were the only ones alive"

He told me looking quite ecstatic. "What do you mean 'we'?" I asked quite curious now

"Oh me and my family" he shot back excited. "We have been living in a little country house just south of here for the past 5 years"

"Why would you think that you and your family were the only ones of our kinds in existence?" I asked confused

"Well we hadn't come across any in a long time and after what happened in the 18th century we had no choice. Anyway you look starving, how about we go hunting somewhere less out in the open" he suggested grabbing hold of my hand and leading me toward what looked like a forest not giving me time to refuse, not that I wanted to.

I wanted so much to ask him what had happened in the 18th century but the idea of feeding over whelmed me too much. At this point I was too busy in my own little world to notice how fast he taking me into the depth of the forest. I only looked up when I had realised that we had stopped and were at the top of a tall mountain


End file.
